One of the pathological conditions of the vertebral column consists in degeneration of the disks that are interposed between the vertebrae of the vertebral column. This degeneration leads to a reduction in the thickness of the disk and can lead to very severe sensations of pain. When degeneration reaches an advanced stage, it is necessary to remove the natural intervertebral disk and to replace it. In the most frequent cases, a system of intervertebral spacers or cages is put into place to maintain given spacing between the vertebrae and to prevent the two vertebrae from moving relative to each other. That technique naturally presents the drawback, particularly if applied to several vertebrae, of considerably limiting the patient's ability to move.
Another possible technique consists in replacing the natural intervertebral disk with an intervertebral disk prosthesis that is mounted between the vertebrae and which, ideally, conserves for the patient all of the relative mobility between the vertebrae, or at least a large fraction thereof.
Another problem which arises with intervertebral disk prostheses is the surgical technique for putting such a prosthesis into place. Two techniques can be envisaged: an anterior technique, in which the prosthesis is put into place from the front face of the vertebral column; or a posterior technique in which the prosthesis is put into place via the outer face of the vertebral column, i.e. the face which is directly accessible. It will also be understood that when using the posterior technique, one of the major difficulties lies in the fact that the spinal cord is disposed between the outer posterior face of the vertebral column and the intervertebral plates between which the intervertebral disk prosthesis is to be placed.
Patent application EP 00/42271 describes an intervertebral disk prosthesis suitable for being put into place by the posterior technique. However, the prosthesis described in that document gives only very limited mobility (flexion-extension) between the vertebrae between which the prosthesis is installed.